cdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Viros Fenon
}}Viros Fenon |- style=background:#000000 |'Species:' | style="width:17em" | }Turian |- style=background:#000000 | Age: | }25 (as of Mass Effect 2) |- style=background:#000000 | Date of Birth: | }2160 |- style=background:#000000 | Occupation: | }Janitor/Info Broker |- style=background:#000000 | Location: | }Omega |- style=background:#000000 | Marital Status: | }Single |- style=background:#000000 | Relations: | }Kylia Fenon, Nakmor Grenok, Zareena, Kalar Ult, Jimmy, Lessina Moore |- style=background:#000000 | Affiliations: | }Employee of Aria |} "I regret nothing!" Viros Fenon was a laid back turian who revelled in the chaos of Omega. He took great pride in his work, both official and unofficial. Much of what he did was for the sole purpose of seeing others react. In the end though, he wasn't by any means evil and would back off if asked to do so. Personality He was, by his own admission, a manipulator and a coward. He actively encouraged hostility, so long as it wasn't directed at him. As he had always been a lousy shot, but a master of evasion, he was very non-confrontational. It was a lot easier for him to manipulate people in real life than it was on the extranet, as on the extranet there was no way for him to start anything without getting noticed. One of his favorite hobbies was collecting bizarre and depraved porn and bragging about it. Not because he got off on it, but because he enjoyed watching people's reactions when they watched, even at the price of his reputation. He enjoyed hearing stories from people, the more gruesome, shocking, controversial, or comical, the better. He cared little about what people did with their lives. As far as he was concerned, the responsibility for bad decisions lay with the person making them and the loved ones who failed to stop him/her. His only request was for them to film what happened and send it to him for his own enjoyment. Even his best friend, Nakmor Grenok, wasn't exempt from this rule as he knew how much krogan value battle and a fierce death. The only known exceptions were Kylia and Jimmy. That said, he would very readily admit his faults and accept retribution for his deeds so long as the damage wasn't permanent. Biography Early Life Viros was born to Imana and Ralik Fenon on Palaven in 2160. As the two were very young at the time, it is assumed that their hasty marriage was due to his conception. Due to Imana's father being the only living relative (Ralik being from an orphanage and Imana's mother dying during the Relay 314 Incident), marriage and childrearing was difficult. Still, thanks to his contributions, Imana was able to pursue her passion for xenozoology while Ralik worked as a tech repairman. Thanks to this, they were able to have a stable, if poor, family life. From the very beginning, Viros was selfish and mischievious. If he had a problem or a crazy plan, he'd act on it, whether it was dealing with noisy neighbors or goading classmates into fighting each other on their first day of school. Imana tried her best to correct his behavoir to the point of being overbearing, but it only embedded these tendencies deep into his mind rather than make it a passing phase. Manipulating his teachers and classmates in secret became his method of dealing with stress. Ralik wasn't much help either, as he was torn between sympathizing with his son and wondering how to stop him. By this time, Imana's father began weakening with age and they chose to hide their son's subversive tendencies rather than burden him with it. When Viros was ten, Kylia was born. Like most only children who suddenly have to share their parents, Viros did not react well initially, but he adjusted. As both his parents were busy trying to make ends meet and his grandfather's health kept deteriorating, it was up to him to take care of his sister in their absense. He somewhat resented this, but he tolerated caring for her as he understood why his parents were working so hard. When Viros was twelve, Ralik died in a starship accident. This loss caused Imana to become even more overprotective and now the children's protective barrier against that was gone. It also caused Viros to have a greater appreciation for Kylia, as she helped soothe his loneliness and depression. As soon as she developed a long term memory, he would regale her with his own mischievous antics. Unfortunately this combined with both of them chafing under their mother's restrictions resulted in Kylia developing a headstrong and impatient personality. As is normal for turians, he left home for boot when he was fifteen. There, it was publicly confirmed what his entire family knew all along: he really, really sucks at shooting. He tried to pursue different fields and see what was the best fit for him. He was an okay tech, but he didn't like it much. He wasn't book smart, so anything academic was out of the picture. He was a master at infiltration and recon, but his poor combat skills and mental discipline meant that there wasn't a practical application for him in the military. The one thing he did learn, however, was that people ignore janitors and being ignored meant he could better pursue his hobbies. Imana and Kylia weren't around to keep him in check and Kylia's emails weren't enough make sure he was a responsible young man, so he wreaked havoc during his work shift after boot. It took four years before they finally managed to pinpoint who was the cause of all those random fights in the shopping mall. Welcome to Omega After getting fired, he left for Omega. He figured it'd be a better fit for his personality and wanted to see how long he could survive there. One of Aria's underlings hired him to work at Afterlife. As time passed, he adjusted and relished life on Omega, developing new ways to mess with people. Aria noticed a spike in fights and incidents, but unlike his bosses on Palaven, she didn't really care. But as time passed, he seemingly knew when certain incidents definitely outside of his control were to happen. If the mercs were planning a turf war, he'd search out a prime vantage point to watch from and prepare extra flashbangs just in case. If there was going to be a bombing on his usual route, he'd warn his friends and take a detour. Most of these were incidents Aria also knew about beforehand, but some weren't. Moreover, Viros shouldn't have access to such information, so she questioned him. He feared and respected Aria (and was a coward), so he was very forthcoming, explaining that he overheard conversation while working and was able to pick out what was important from drunken ramblings. She checked his description against security footage and found it was consistent, so she offered to give him extra in his paycheck if he became her personal information broker. She threatened him if he ever betrayed her, but also offered her help in exchange for his loyalty. Intimidated, he agreed. Matters of Friends and Family One day, he received a message from Kylia, claiming that their mother had run afoul of slavers and that she herself had to drop out of boot and lay low. He found several details questionable (like her dropping out of boot and coming to Omega to avoid slavers), but agreed to look after her until it was safe again. When she was already on her way, she dropped the bombshell, telling him it was all a fabrication and she just wanted to be a mercenary. Their mother went into fieldwork after Kylia entered boot and was out of comm range. After turning to CDN forums for advice, he picked her up at the docks only to haul her to his apartment and lock her inside. Some cycles later, she managed to crack his security and break out, but was intercepted by Lessina Moore, one of the people who offered to help Viros. She managed to hold Kylia off, trying to talk her out of her bad career choice, when Imana (who was finally reached thanks to some drastic measures) finally arrived. (She then spent several hours trying to hunt Viros down and chew him out for his choice of location and lack of wife and children, but failed to find him.) Several cycles later, Viros entered the Black Market, looking for Kalar Ult for a special porn deal. Unfortunately, distractions abounded. Jimmy was mentally unstable as usual, Kalar Ult was running from Nakmor Grenok, and Lessina needed help finding her way home. In addition, they eventually found themselves up against Blue Suns who had an apparent grudge against Jimmy (as well as a salarian vendor who could not be saved). Though Jimmy was able to escape through the drainage system, Grenok was the only combatant among them. Viros and Lessina were forced to leave him to fight overwhelming odds alone (though admittedly with another angry krogan to help) and successfully escaped. (Fortunately, Grenok also made it out alive, though he arrived at work covered in bandages the next day.) As a result of these events, however, Jimmy lost track of a friend and asked Viros to ask the extranet for help on his behalf. No luck, unfortunately. The Aftermath of Bahak News of the Bahak System caused the batarians of Omega to riot. Knowing Jimmy had no one else to rely on, Viros picked him up (or kidnapped him depending on how you want to look at it) from his spot in the black market. His dangerous merchandise was left to Kalar Ult for safekeeping and he carried the (unconscious) boy to his apartment. Unfortunately, just after they arrived, Jimmy woke up and began panicking, finding himself in a confined space and believing himself to be imprisoned again. Viros tried to calm the boy down, but the yelling and struggling attracted the attention of a batarian neighbour who broke in and prepared to shoot them both. They were rescued by Zareena, who threw the would-be attack out the window. She and Grenok had predicted Viros' actions and had fortified Grenok's roomier apartment to stay in until the batarians cooled down. Unfortunately, the now-dead batarian neighbour crashed on top of Zareena's aircar, so they were forced to walk the narrow alleyways (Jimmy once again knocked unconscious). On the way, they get a message from Lessina requesting shelter, to which Grenok agreed. Said krogan did an inventory check immediately after and found that he had forgotten to stock up on dextro foods. He left his home (and Blood Pack territory) for the closest store with dextro in stock only to be trapped inside and surrounded by a batarian mob. He convinced the store owner to let him out and try to clear or scatter the mob, but found himself hopelessly overpowered and outnumbered. They all made it back eventually somehow, but were holed up in Grenok's apartment for quite some time. After a while, Viros and Zareena developed cabin fever (Grenok was oddly immune). Zareena and Grenok de-stressed over Unification Day and bought only levo liquor to tease Viros, but he got the last laugh when they got so drunk they made fools of themselves on video. Eventually though, things got a little too feisty, resulting in Viros and Jimmy locking themselves in the bathroom until the two finished and slept it off. The Brief Calm The riots eventually died down enough in Viros' neighborhood for repairmen to replace his broken lock. Viros was now back at his apartment, though now he had to figure out how he was going to replace all of his stolen belongings while paying Grenok for Jimmy's living expenses. Grenok sat on his omni-tool at one point causing him to have to buy a new one. This one was promptly broken by Mekan of Omega in retribution for constantly bringing up his stint on the station, specifically the vorcha orgy. Mass Effect: Invasion (Due to the timing of this event with a prexisting role play thread, a paradox has been caused in terms of the broken omni-tool situation.) When the adjutant invasion began, Viros was already in the company of Zareena and Grenok and they promptly retreated to Grenok's house and fortified their defenses. They kept an ear out for news that trickled in, but they found the situation highly unlike the riots. In spite of the tense atmosphere, they soon settled back into their old waiting routine. Grenok pranked Viros a bit by hiding his one set of clothes while he was in the shower and taping the results for the entire extranet. It was here that Zareena revealed he impregnated her on Unification Day, much to his delight and her revulsion. Some days later, an all-out war waged in the streets between Cerberus, Adjutants, and the mercenaries of Omega. Kalar Ult, who had also been unable to leave, sent out an SOS to Viros. Grenok and Zareena had to leave to rescue him, leaving him and Jimmy in a very tense situation. Soon after they left, an adjutant transformed a gang of vorcha as they killed it and the newly created gang of adjutants broke in. Viros sent Jimmy into a ceiling vent for his own safety and faced the gang alone. By the time Grenok and Zareena made it back with Kalar Ult, Viros had already killed them all but had suffered a mortal wound from the last one. The transformation had already begun, so he begged Grenok for death. In spite of Zareena's pleas to the contrary, Grenok obliged. To the very end, Viros had no regrets. His will is presented to CDN here. Relationships Kylia Fenon Even after leaving for boot, he and Kylia exchanged emails and photographs frequently. He often flipflopped between being a mature older brother and an obnoxious teasing one. As a result, she was stuck between regarding him as a surrogate father figure and a pest. She doesn't have many memories of their time together, which may be one reason why she had run away from boot to pursue a mercenary career on Omega. Nakmor Grenok A 200-something krogan cardsharp, Grenok shared many of Viros' hobbies. Grenok enjoyed messing with people's heads and causing fights with his sleight of hand skills. Grenok was probably Viros' closest friend in spite of the historical animosity between krogan and turians. The two often worked in tandem, orchestrating incidents and taking bets. However, like most krogan, Grenok enjoyed participating every bit as much as watching and occasionally joined in. (This tendency annoyed Viros quite a bit.) He has great pride in his own mental fortitude, believing himself to be impervious to shock and disgust. Viros later proved him wrong, but Grenok's been training his mind ever since. "Zareena" A 97-year-old asari dancer/stripper. Her real name is unknown, but Grenok and Viros assumed that it has a very embarrassing meaning. (Something Viros found odd, since he looked up "Zareena" in her native asari language once and she always found some way to interrupt him before he could tell anyone.) She's a very strong and independant woman with a forceful personality and strong biotics. She makes it very clear to her customers that she's not a hooker, that she'll sleep with who she wants, when she wants, and no sooner. Customers who get too fresh with her meet a very violent end. She just barely tolerated Viros and Grenok's antics. She found that they tended to distract customers and would break up a fight if a generous tipper got involved. She openly voiced her contempt for their hobbies and wondered why she drank with them off hours. Viros enjoyed riling her up, but rarely did so. They had dated until she discovered his true personality (and that he just considered her another person he could mess with) and then broke up with him so violently that he required hospitalization. When she came to apologize later, he told her it was totally worth it and she had to be forceably removed by clinic staff. In spite of this, they managed to stay on good terms (though she didn't hesitate throwing him and Grenok across a room when they piss her off). Of the three, she was the most mature, providing advice when they asked her for it. (However, because she took after her batarian father, her advice tended to be quite ruthless and more often than not Viros regretted asking her.) Kalar Ult Kalar Ult is a middle aged and overweight volus porn dealer situated in the Black Market. He sells any type of porn video, even those of the most taboo subjects (even Viros refused to touch those). In spite of this, Kalar Ult's sexual interests are very normal. He often argues with his customers about the superiority of volus women, openly criticising those of other species. Viros baited him sometimes just to see him get worked up, but tried to be an agreeable client in general. Kalar Ult gives his frequent customers a generous discount every now and then. "Jimmy" A young, but mentally unstable chemical genius. He was the only person on Omega that Viros didn't tease. Shortly before the Battle for the Citadel, Viros encountered him while cleaning up after a shootout with slavers. When asked for his name, the child gave a bizarre answer: he didn't know, but his friends called him "Jimmy". He took the child to the break room at Afterlife, asking Zareena for advice, mainly about what to feed him. (He doubted the boy could safely digest anything Grenok would come up with.) They both soon found out that he panics violently at the mere mention of batarians or cheese. (To this day, no one is certain what he has against cheese.) Even though his apartment was small, Viros tried to take Jimmy there until he found a more permanent home for him. Unfortunately, Jimmy reacted adversely to the small crowded room and fled. Later, Viros discovered he had taken residence among the vagrant vorcha living in the drainage system and selling chemical explosives on the Black Market to get by. He initally tried to convince the boy to return with him and find help, but eventually gave up. He still checked up on Jimmy regularly, worried that he might blow himself up in a panic attack one day. Although he doesn't know the full details, he pieced together that Jimmy was a former slave, severely abused, and the conditions of his escape were especially violent and traumatic. Lessina Moore A young human woman employed at one of Omega's smaller clinics and a member of the CDN forums. As she was instrumental in preventing Kylia from making it to the mercenary recruitment station, Viros considered himself in her debt, helping her return home from the Black Market. She found him oddly normal and nonviolent for Omega and interaction with him easier than the mercenaries and psychos who prowl the streets. Trivia *Viros is not his RPer's first character on CDN, but he was created very shortly after. The first character was abandoned because the RPer found Viros more fun. *He was supposed to be the Almighty Janitor. As you can see, his RPer couldn't quite manage it. *His face is likely originally the turian arguing with the customs agent, complaining that "humans are all racist". *He has an irrational fear of fuzzy animals. Category:Characters Category:Turians Category:Deceased Characters